Announcer/Relationships
This page is about the relationships between Announcer and other characters. Blocky In "Take the Plunge", Announcer's explanation of getting to choose who gets to come onto Dream Island allows Blocky to enter. When Announcer names Pin's Team The Squishy Cherries, Blocky responds saying, "Aw, come on!" In "Barriers and Pitfalls", the Announcer tells the Squishy Cherries that they can't win unless they go find Blocky, who was missing at the time. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", at Cake at Stake, Blocky is standing when everyone else is sitting. When the Announcer is about to say who else is safe, Pen says "It's got to be Blocky!" to which the Announcer replies "Uh, yeah, sure." During the challenge, Blocky steals the test answers. Announcer catches Blocky and Pen cheating and invalidates their scores. In "Sweet Tooth", when Pen defends Blocky's elimination, Announcer says "Whatever." In "Bridge Crossing", Blocky complains that the members of the Tiny Loser Chamber only get five minutes of sunlight a day. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", the Announcer constantly calls Blocky "stabable", which he did not like, leading to Blocky slapping the Announcer. In "The Reveal", after Blocky is eliminated, the Announcer wants to have a moment of silence for him, which everyone else declined to. As a part of his prank, Blocky shows how to crush the Announcer using Spongy and a trampoline. Status: Enemies Book In "Reveal Novum", the Announcer disagrees with Book's self-definition, which states that she'll win Dream Island. Status: Neutral Bubble In "Puzzling Mysteries", Announcer kills Bubble to take her voice and say she got 1 vote. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", when Bubble finds out the Announcer made the bugs that were chasing them, he revealed that he is a liar and pops her. In "Return of the Hang Glider", when Bubble insults the Grand Cake, the Announcer tells her that no one allowed her to speak. Later, when Bubble finds out she placed third, the Announcer compliments her, telling her that she played a great game and gives her a cashew nut. Status: Neutral Coiny In "Sweet Tooth", Coiny remarks that a dirt cake is better than an ice cake, which is what the Announcer had just used at Cake at Stake. Announcer tells Coiny that a dirt cake is unsafe. In "Bridge Crossing", Coiny complains to Snowball about Announcer not trying his cake. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Coiny argues with Announcer about the importance of contributing to the silence. Announcer calls Needle Needy, but steps out of her way, causing her to slap Coiny. Later, Coiny kicks the Announcer out of the way. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Announcer tells Coiny not to call him a weird speaker box. Later, when Announcer breaks up the Squashy Grapes, Coiny complains, using extremely vulgar language. Announcer cites Coiny and Firey as an example of people with arch-enemies. In "Reveal Novum", when Coiny finds out the Announcer can hear them in the Tiny Loser Chamber, he revealed that the Announcer knows about all the times he calls the Announcer (something), before being cut off by the theme song, implying Coiny called him horrible names while he is in the TLC. In "The Glistening", when Coiny won't stop talking that he will rejoin the game, the Announcer instantly eliminates him. Status: Enemies David In "Reveal Novum", the Announcer compliments David on doing well. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", when all of the contestants are dead, he uses the David Cloner to clone Davids, using them to replace the dead contestants. Status: Utility (Announcer's side) Eraser Eraser is the first person to meet the Announcer, who randomly falls from the sky and tells him he's in luck, because they're building an island of luxury called "Dream Island" which includes a 5 star hotel, 6 restaurants, robot servants, a casino, and the winner gets to decide who gets to come and who doesn't. Then Eraser asked how much the island cost, and the Announcer responded "not even a penny". Eraser wanted to take the island for himself, but Announcer didn't allow him because other people would want to win it to, and thus the Battle for Dream Island begun. In "Sweet Tooth", Eraser is safe at elimination and gets a chunk of ice cake as the prize. However, the chunk of ice is thrown at him by the Announcer, which launches him across the horizon. In "Power of Three", Eraser is in the bottom three and is then forced to solve a math problem to find out how many votes he got. The Announcer falsely tells him that the answer is 9, making him think that he was eliminated for a second. The real answer was actually 2, Eraser gets mad, but then the cupcake gets thrown at him. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Eraser once again asks the Announcer what the challenge is. The Announcer remains silent, probably because he was annoyed with Eraser constantly asking what the challenge was. This is followed by Eraser frowning. In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Eraser asks what the challenge is again, and the Announcer calls him impatient or "imp" for short. For the challenge, Eraser hands over a ball to the Announcer thinking it was red. However, it was actually a maroon ball, which causes Eraser to lose points. Eraser finally finds a red ball, but it is already night time and the Announcer can't tell if it's red or maroon. Eraser proceeds to hold up Firey to light up the area, but he lights the ball on fire. Nonetheless, the Announcer ends up counting the ball anyway. Status: Minor Enemies Firey In "A Leg Up in the Race", the Announcer drops three water balloons, one of which hits Firey and kills him. In "Gardening Hero", when Firey became friends with Leafy in space, the Announcer asks if he can also be friends with them, Firey said no, explaining that only good people can be friends. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", after winning the bet at the start of the episode, the Announcer reveals he wasted Firey's life earnings on the recovery centers. In "Return of the Hang Glider", when Firey is salivating because of the Grand Cake, the Announcer reminds Firey to stop doing that or he will destroy himself. Status: Bullies (Both sides) Flower In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Flower threatens to crush the Announcer with her Announcer crusher if she is eliminated. She is eliminated and as a response she uses it, only to fail because it hits Golf Ball instead, causing the crusher to explode, sending Flower away. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Flower threatens to crush the Announcer with her recently refurbished Announcer crusher if she doesn't rejoin. She doesn't and attempts to use it but is flung before she can. In "Reveal Novum", when TV shows the Announcer being crushed, Flower says she likes that show. In "Return of the Hanglider", when she is released she bites off a bit of the Announcer rendering him unable to say the K sound. Status: Enemies Golf Ball In "Lofty", Announcer said “Goodbye, Golfball. Or GBGB for short” before eliminating her. Leafy In "Sweet Tooth", Leafy tried to dismantle the Announcer with a hammer, before that saying to Needle that she is suspicious of him. In "Half a Loaf is Better Than None", Leafy gets mad at the Announcer for laughing at Woody drowning in the pile of bread. In "Rescission", Leafy gets mad when the Announcer says he can count the number of the remaining contestants on one hand, being seven. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", when Leafy asks for world peace, the Announcer does nothing, stating the world is peaceful enough. Status: Minor Enemies Match In "Puzzling Mysteries", Match slaps the Announcer for calling Pencil "pence-pence", saying that only she can call Pencil that. Status: Minor Enemies Needle The actual interactions between Announcer and Needle start in "Power of Three", where Announcer calls Needle "Needy" in the end on of the challenge. Because of this Needle gets angry and slaps Announcer. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Announcer calls Needle "Needy" at Cake at Stake several times which angers Needle and makes her slap Announcer a few times, sometimes missing him. Announcer calls Needle "Needy" again at the rejoining auditions. Needle gets angered by this and slaps the screen, possibly getting Announcer. Status: Enemies Pencil In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", when the Announcer uses the Laser Powered Teleportation Device on Match, Pencil angrily states he murdered her. In "Reveal Novum", due to the scoring board can only holds two digits, the Announcer causes Pencil to fall into the danger zone, this causes her elimination in the next episode. In "Rescission", after revealing that Pencil is eliminated, she angrily slams the Announcer into the floor multiple times, stating that "this machine-thingy must be broken". Status: Enemies Spongy In "The Reveal", the Announcer insults Spongy for being fat. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", Spongy, falls down due to Bomby's explosion, causing the stitch that Spongy was sitting on breaks, crushing the Announcer. In Blocky's prank, he uses Spongy to crush the Announcer. Status: Enemies Tennis Ball Ever since "A Leg Up in the Race", the Announcer has referred to Tennis Ball as "that clumsy Tennis Ball", due to him not climbing up the ladder in the first challenge. He continued to call Tennis Ball "that clumsy Tennis Ball" in "Gardening Hero", which Tennis Ball gave him a warning that if the Announcer calls him that again, threatening he would demagnetize him with his magnet. In "The Glistening", after being called clumsy again, Tennis Ball gets back at the Announcer by demagnetizing him before being flung to the TLC. Status: Enemies Woody In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", when Woody drowns in the pile of breads, the Announcer laughs. Status: Bully (Announcer's side) Victim (Woody's side) Non-contestants Cheese Orb In "Hurtful!", Announcer slices the Cheese Orb in four and uses him as the cake for the elimination. When Firey and Leafy moan for their friend, Cheese Orb's death, Announcer just simply ignored them, and moved on with the elimination formalities. Status: Hindrance (one sided/Announcer's side) Category:Relationships